


Paper Mache World

by blanketflakes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Confessions, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Flirting, Lighthearted, Lowercase, M/M, Paper Mache, Slow Burn, Song references, dream gets pissed at george later on, dream is awkward AF, george is oblivious lol, hhhh dream just shut up, no beta we die like men, this is dumb lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketflakes/pseuds/blanketflakes
Summary: one week in Florida, he promised."well, you know i'm right.""i know you're an idiot."just one week.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 1





	Paper Mache World

UPDATING SOON


End file.
